Fantasy Re:born
by Plushies
Summary: Fumiko, uma tímida garota, encontra-se perdidamente apaixonada... pelo teatro. O diretor da peça, Kenichi, logo a coloca como Julieta. Acompanhe a nossa dama em suas aventuras teatrais...
1. Primeiro

fantasy re:born;;

Primeiro Ato:

"Deixe vir o que me aguarda."

(William Shakespeare)

**//opening. ;; ORANGE RANGE - Shiawase Neiro**

Histórias como esta costumam começar com uma jovem estudante novata em uma escola.

Esta, ao contrário, conta a história de uma estudante que já está a tempos nesta escola.

Segunda-feira, primeiro dia de aula na grande escola da Elite mundial.

Filhos de vem de todos os cantos do mundo para saborear da sabedoria de dentro daquelas paredes.

Apesar do dinheiro de sua família, Fumiko não era popular.

Não que as pessoas não tentassem.

Ela sempre passava horas e dias lendo livros de poesias.

Fumiko tinha cabelos escuros e longos, com corte reto, cobrindo as costas por completo.

Seus olhos castanhos se levantaram dos livros quando a professora apresentou os novos alunos.

Eram cinco, nenhum que chamasse muita atenção.

A não ser um garoto de cabelos curtos e tão escuros quanto os seus.

Alto e com olhos verdes.

O fato que verdadeiramente chamou atenção da garota foi a grande mochila, que parecia carregar dúzias de livros.

- Te interessou? - Perguntou a jovem de pele levemente morena ao lado de Fumiko, com olhar maldoso.

Fumiko fez de desentendida e disse que não.

O garoto, assim como Fumiko faz, não abriu a boca durante aula.

Fumiko estava sentada na ultima fileira da esquerda para a direita, na quarta carteira.

E ele estava na segunda fileira da esquerda para a direita, segunda carteira.

Nem percebeu a presença de Fumiko.

Um mar de seis fileiras o separavam.

Logo, ela voltou a prestar atenção na aula.

Esse ano, Fumiko estava disposta a deixar sua timidez de lado e fazer parte do grupo de teatro.

A poesia, o drama, o teatro.

Essas eram suas paixões.

O palco.

Esse era seu medo.

Mas a timidez sempre a impediu de fazer parte do grupo de teatro, que se expõe tanto.

Mas esse era um ano novo, e com a ajuda de sua melhor amiga, Fumiko decidiu quebrar essa barreira.

Depois da aula, precisamente as 15 horas, ela estava paradas na porta do Teatro II.

A escola era realmente grande, e haviam dois teatros, o Teatro I para apresentações e o Teatro II para aulas e ensaios.

Sua amiga já era do clube de teatro a dois anos, e isso ajudou Fumiko a criar coragem:

Teria apoio, pelo menos da amiga.

Ela abriu a porta do teatro e...

**//intervalo ;; Fantasy Re:born, primeiro ato: "Deixe vir o que me aguarda.". Cena dois: **

...e ela viu um grupo de estudantes no palco.

Todos segurando um caderno cada um.

As falas, provavelmente.

Provavelmente Fumiko estava atrasada e até a história já havia sido escolhida.

Ninguém havia notado sua presença ainda, então lentamente, ela foi descendo pelo teatro até o palco.

Entre os estudantes, estava um garoto gordinho. Ele puxou bastante ar e disse:

- Duas casas, iguais em dignidade.

Os olhos de Fumiko se encheram em lágrimas.

Era o Prólogo de Romeu e Julieta.

Com certeza, sua história favorita.

A bela e terrível tragédia de Verona!

E na voz do garoto gordinho fazendo o Coro!

Estava perfeito.

- Pare já!

Quem era aquela voz terrível interrompendo tamanha arte?

Um garoto sentado na primeira fileira.

Ah, o diretor.

- Há uma vírgula entre "Duas casas" e "iguais em dignidade". Significa uma pausa curta. Não vás atropelando as palavras...

Fumiko nem havia notado isso.

Pobre gordinho.

O garoto diretor subiu ao palco e se virou ao teatro.

Oh! Era o moreno de olhos verdes aluno novo!

- Duas casas, iguais em dignidade – na formosa Verona vos dirão – reativaram antiga inimizade, manchando mãos fraternas sangue irmão.

Ele disse, em perfeita interpretação.

- Ora... - Foi aí que Fumiko foi notada - Quem és tu?

Ele perguntou.

Mas estaria interpretando ou realmente perguntando?

Afinal, Fumiko era tão invisível...

- Eu disse: Quem és tu?

Ah, ele realmente fala assim.

- M-Meu nome é Fumiko

Ele desceu uma das escadas laterais do palco e parou fronte a ela.

Pegou alguns fios de cabelos jogados no ombro e os cheirou.

Delicadamente, cheiro de Ísis.

Ele sorriu para ela primeiro, depois para o resto do clube de teatro e disse:

- Encontramos nossa Julieta

**//ending. ;; Chiharu - Dearest You**

**//preview ;;**

/ Ele? Ele é o aluno bolsista, conseguiu entrar na escola por sua excelente atuação em Hamlet.

// A vida é uma ópera.

/// Quanto lixo junto num lugar só.

**//próximo capítulo ;; Fantasy Re:born, segunto ato: "Também há vermes nos sepulcros de mármore."**


	2. Segundo

fantasy re:born;;

Segundo Ato:

"Também há vermes nos sepulcros de mármore."

(William Shakespeare)

**//opening. ;; ORANGE RANGE - Shiawase Neiro**

~ Em toda minha vida, nunca me senti verdadeiramente tocada.

Todos que me tocaram, tocavam em minha fortuna ou meu sobrenome.

Não que eu ache isso estranho.

Conhecer pessoas falsas é a coisa mais comum da minha vida.

Principalmente quando meu pai que apresenta.

Todos me acham linda, mas a perfeição na beleza eles encontram no dinheiro.

Meu pai e minha mãe sempre disseram que vão aparecer pessoas interessadas apenas no meu sobrenome.

**~ Em toda minha vida**, nunca conheci uma pessoa batalhadora.

Que tenha saído de lugar nenhum e tenha conquistado mares.

Nem meu pai, ele só herdou a fortuna de meu avô, que herdou do pai dele e por aí vai.

Eu mesma, não sou batalhadora.

Ao contrário.

Nunca quis sair da minha zona de conforto: meu quarto, meus livros.

Só para ir nos lugares que eu era obrigada.

Acho que foi por isso que, mesmo com as tentativas de meus pais, eu nunca arrumei um namorado.

Eles me apresentaram tantos "bons partidos", e todos eles investiram pesado em mim.

Mas nunca tocavam em mim.

Tocavam na fortuna e no sobrenome.

**~ Foi por isso que** eu me apaixonei pela leitura.

Quando estava lendo o livro, ninguém me via, ninguém me julgava.

Eu era apenas mais uma sentada na confortável poltrona do teatro assistindo lindas histórias que eu jamais viveria.

Romances.

Tragédias.

Comédias.

O gênero nunca me importou muito.

Eu sempre me apaixonava pelo protagonista.

Um herói, batalhador, forte e apaixonado.

Seja pela sua amante, sua espada ou seu sobrenome.

Sempre com apenas um objetivo.

O que me atraia nos protagonistas era o fato de sempre estarem apaixonados.

**~ Fui vivendo esses anos** de minha vida só encontrando amor nas páginas dos livros.

Foi aí que eu decidi sair da minha zona de conforto.

E procurar pelo meu protagonista.

**//intervalo ;; Fantasy Re:born, primeiro ato: "Também há vermes nos sepulcros de mármore.". Cena dois: **

- Julieta? Eu?

Fumiko estava com as pernas fracas, parecia que não iriam suportar seu peso por muito tempo.

- Vieste por outro motivo que não pelo teatro?

Oh, pelo teatro ela faria qualquer coisa.

Aliás, ela estáva lá pelo teatro sim.

- Sim, eu vim.

- Mas Kenichi, Todas aquelas garotas ali sentadas, vieram para o papel de Julieta.

Fumiko olhou para as garotas.

Todas estavam a encarando com olhar de ódio.

Afinal, elas nem haviam feito o teste ainda,

'e foi só essa aí chegar para eu perder a oportunidade?'

- Ora, quem és o diretor? Alguém além de mim?

Ele subiu no palco rapidamente e virou-se par ao todos ali presente:

- Não és um rosto bonito que procuro para o papel de milady Julieta. Quero uma dama de coração puro como ísis.

As garotas ficaram ainda mais ofendidas.

- Eu sei quando achei uma Julieta quando acho uma Julieta.

Ofendidas.

- E, não é nada pessoal, mas para fazer uma dama, eu quero uma dama.

Ele olhou melhor para elas, e completou:

- Também há vermes nos sepulcros de mármore.

Essa foi de mais. As garotas não demoraram mais que 10 segundos para se levantarem horrorizadas e pisando duro para ir embora.

Antes de fechar a porta brutalmente, uma loira disse:

- Eu só vim aqui para fazer Julieta e ser popular. Como se eu me interessasse por qualquer coisa daqui. Hmft. Quanto lixo junto num lugar só.

Os outros riam.

Conheciam o jovem a pouco menos que um dia e já sabiam que tinha talento.

Ele puxou Fumiko para o palco.

Era a primeira vez dela lá em cima.

Era estranho, a iluminação fica com aparência mais pesada e,

parece que, só de ficar ali em cima, uma carga enorme de responsabilidade cai sobre seus ombros.

- Que falta de educação. Meu nome é Kenichi, cara santa. E você, quando estiver aqui em cima, será Julieta.

Ela corou um pouco.

- Vamos, sente-se lá com os outros, enquanto apresento o trabalho.

Como um tiro, Fumiko se sentou ao lado da melhor amiga.

- De que família ele é? É rico? - Sussurou para a amiga.

- Ele? Ele é o aluno bolsista, conseguiu entrar na escola por sua excelente atuação em Hamlet.

Como se possível, ela corou novamente.

"Um herói, batalhador, forte e apaixonado.

Seja pela sua amante, sua espada ou seu sobrenome.

Sempre com apenas um objetivo."

- A vida é uma ópera. Bem-vindos ao ensaio dela. Vamos começar?

**//ending. ;; Chiharu - Dearest You**

**//preview ;;**

/ Ora, temos uma amante anônima do teatro.

// A vida é uma ópera.

/// Quanto lixo junto num lugar só.

**//próximo capítulo ;; Fantasy Re:born, segunto ato: "A beleza atrai os ladrões mais do que o ouro."**


	3. Terceiro

fantasy re:born;;

Segundo Ato:

"A beleza atrai os ladrões mais do que o ouro."

(William Shakespeare)

**//opening. ;; ORANGE RANGE - Shiawase Neiro**

- Okay, você é atriz?

O jeito de Kenichi falar era realmente estranho.

As vezes, ele falava como se fosse um nobre.

Outras vezes, parecia um adolescente chefe de alguma gangue.

- Não exatamente... - Fumiko deu uma risada para disfarçar o seu desconforto.

Desconforto em ter um homem respirando tão perto do seu rosto.

E um homem tão bonito e culto...

Todos os outros atores estavam no palco ensaiando frases aleatorias uns com os outros.

Kenichi disse que era para eles entrarem no personagem.

Até Romeu estava lá, tendo um dialogo com Benvólio.

E ali, sentada na primeira fileira, com um cara agaichado na poltrona do lado com o rosto quase colado ao seu.

- Então você nunca participou de uma peça, Julieta-san?

**~ Não me chame de Julieta-saaaan...**

- Não, mas já assisti várias peças...

- E já fez alguma aula?

- Não.

Ele suspirou. Seria bem mais difícil do que imaginava.

Mas ele sorriu para ele, de um jeito até que sedutor.

Passava agora na cabeça dele algo como "Não tem problema, perde a graça se for tudo muito fácil".

**~ E não sorria assim** para uma garota!

Aliás, por que estou me sentindo tão bêbada?

Parece que só tem eu e ele aqui...

E ele está tão perto...

Ooooooh...

Parece que existe uma atração entre nossos corpos...

Como se o dele chamasse o meu para mais perto...

Conforme ele chegava mais perto...

Pensei que fosse me beijar, mas...

- Suba lá, e repita o que eu disser.

**~ Ele sussurrou em meu** ouvido.

Novamente a sensação de como se uma droga entrasse em mim.

Me senti zonza e o cheiro do perfume dele estava me dando dor de cabeça...

E de certa forma, me hipnotizando...

Eu demorei alguns segundos para computar a informação...

Ela subiu no palco, e ficou parada em frente a ele.

Todos pararam para ver Julieta.

- Repita: Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que...

Mas ela o interrompeu.

- ...que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos pega o paladino. Esse é o beijo mais santo e conveniente.

Os olhos de Kenichi se arregalaram em surpresa.

**//intervalo ;; Fantasy Re:born, segundo ato: "Também há vermes nos sepulcros de mármore.". Cena dois: **

Silêncio.

Pensavam:

'Como é que ela sabia o que ele ia dizer? Vidente?'

Ou mais assustador ainda

'Meu Deus, ela sabe a peça de cor!'

- Ora...

Alguém quebrou o silêncio...

Adivinha quem?

- Nunca fez uma peça, nunca foi atriz, nunca teve aulas de teatro...

Então, ele sorriu.

- Temos uma amante do teatro entre nós.

- E-Eu realmente amo Shakespeare!

O garoto ficou um pouco sem jeito com o que ela disse.

E os outros estudantes riram.

Ele cortou o assunto dizendo que amanhã todos deviam estar lá as duas horas da tarde, que tudo já estaria pronto.

**~ Antes de ir embora**, eu perguntei a Ame-san, minha melhor amiga, porque todos riram.

E o porque ele havia ficado sem jeito.

Ela disse que é porque ele tem uma grande reputação no ramo do teatro.

E que, por isso, o apelidaram como William Shakespeare.

E até ela o chama de Willy.

Ela disse que, quando eu disse "Eu realmente amo Shakespeare", na cara dele, parecia que eu estava me declarando.

Eu fiquei tão envergonhada...

Não pude evitar de só pensar nele e no teatro a noite toda.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo enquanto estava lá.

Eu me senti tão viva o tempo todo.

Graças a aquele cara, Kenichi.

Antes de eu ir embora, ele me disse:

- Espere até amanhã para ver. Espere cada dia para ver.

**~ Eu não entendi...**

Mas como diria Shakespeare.

Deixe vir o que me aguarda.

**//ending. ;; Chiharu - Dearest You**

**//preview ;;**

/Acordei cedo hoje.

//- Fu-chan! Abraço esquenta!

///Só agora que eu me toquei que eles estavam lá no clube de teatro.

**//próximo capítulo ;; Fantasy Re:born, segunto ato: "****Os homens de poucas palavras são os melhores****."**


End file.
